Crouch, Touch, Pause, Engage
by mellyb6
Summary: Jacob, Quil and Embry are in the South of France, learning how to play rugby. When meeting a new girl, Jacob will quickly learn that the weather is not the only "hot" thing over there...One-shot, AH. Lemon.


This was originally written for a contest over there at TWCS Library. No need to say it was the ONLY story featuring Jacob. The vast majority had Edward and Bella as the main characters. So, yeah, I didn't win *sigh*. I didn't even come close to winning *bigger sigh* But I decided I actually didn't really care because I like my story, I put all my heart (and more) in it and I know Team Jacob people are going to love it. Besides, this version is slightly different to the one I submitted to the context. I like this version better and it's the one I'd written at the very start. The story was supposed to extra-longer but there was a word limit (10,000) and I believe the story is something like 9,970 words. Definitely no room for more!

I must also tell you that the main female character is inspired by one of my very, very best friend. The character got her name but for the rest, it is all the result of my very wild (and crazy imagination)! Also, I live in the South of France and although you may think that soccer is the most popular sport in France, you are wrong (sort of). Not where I live. Where I live, we worship rugby. We really are crazy about it. My father played for 20 years, my brother is still playing (has been playing since he was 5 years old), my mother and I both played at one point in time. When I say I put all my heart in the story, I mean that the action takes place in the small town where I live.

Huge thanks to my beta, **faite-comme-moi**, for her wonderful job! And as always, I don't own anything Twilight related, neither Jacob, Embry or Quil. This was writing for fun not for money.

* * *

**Crouch, touch, pause, engage.**

I pushed the mp3 to its maximum to drown out the constant yelling, laughing and giggling that were going on in the bus. It was just our luck to have taken the only bus full of teenage girls who were apparently quite excited to be together. I wouldn't have minded if they had been screaming in English because at least, I would have understood what was going on. But they were talking (if it was actual words which were coming out of their mouths) in French and I may have gotten a crash course on the language, it wasn't enough for me. Besides, the fact that I was hung over wasn't helping _at all_.

I also realized this when the loud music filled my ears, making me want to die under the never ending truck which seemed to drive over and over in my head. _Way to go, Jake_. So I was stuck in there for I still didn't know how long and I was going to pass out. If I was unconscious, I wasn't going to suffer like I was right now. It would be an improvement.

I sank further in my seat, unbuckling the safety belt that I didn't even need to turn my head towards the aisle. On the other side, Quil was sprawled on the two seats, his feet dangling off the edge, obliging the other passengers to step over them every time they walked up or down the bus. His eyes were hidden behind his sunglasses but his slightly opened mouth was proof that he was asleep. There was no movement from the seat in front of me so I assumed that Embry was also catching up on the sleep we didn't get last night.

It had been a blast, I thought. I couldn't remember a lot of what happened but the early start of the party was good. It was a Good Bye party thrown out for the three of us, which meant tons of alcohol. And man, I guess I drank. These guys just knew how to party. I remembered having some glasses of this drink that I'd found awful the first time I tried it. But in the end, it was fuckingly good. It wasn't supposed to be drunk without water in it, though. Except that the flashes in my mind made it look like it was exactly what I did. But everybody else seemed to handle it well. You know what they say: when in France…So, yeah. It was hard this morning only to remember where I was or even how to get up from the bathroom floor.

The coach wasn't really happy with us but what the hell. Even if it was supposed to be a serious partnership, we looked at it more as an awesome vacation in a sunny and hot region. At least, he could be glad that for once, we didn't bring girls back to our rooms. Yeah, awesome vacation, I thought with a grin, resting my head against the window hoping that it would cool me down. Bad idea. The vibrations of the bus made me want to throw up.

I readjusted my sunglasses and opened my eyes to watch the scenery flash by, way too fast. This bus was going way too fast. I couldn't even enjoy the landscape. And I knew I had to imprint as many mental pictures as I could to be able to realize that it was real, that I was really there, that it wasn't a dream.

I, Jacob Black, football player for the University of Washington, was thousands of miles away, in another country, on another continent. I was in a place where it hadn't been raining for weeks, which was a nice change from Seattle. We were in the South of France and it was terrific. I still couldn't believe it. I would have never thought once in my life that it could happen to me. Especially since I wasn't even supposed to go in the first place. I couldn't speak or understand, for that matter, French, which was a no-no for the college administration. And then, my grades weren't as high as they should be. But Jared had the brilliant idea to break his leg a few days before getting on the plane.

You couldn't expect someone with a broken leg to run on a field all day long, right? I was a lucky guy. A promise to get some tutoring during the summer and the already referred to crash course on French later, here I was. Hung over in France. The language was a barrier for me, that was for sure. Fortunately, Quil and Embry were almost fluent so I had two translators at my disposal.

Apart from that, I loved everything about the city we stayed in. As I said before, it was sunny, hot but more than everything else, it was completely different from everything I knew. Tourism wasn't one of my great passions but it was cool even if we didn't get to do it a lot.

Our college had this "partnership" with this French university which meant that each year, they sent three rugby players to UW while three football players, in that case us, were sent to France. We had to learn how to play rugby to bring more awareness to this sport in America. I knew the name but I was clueless when it came to the rules. The coach said it was kind of similar to football. If he wasn't my coach and I didn't have some respect for him, he would have received my fist right on his face after our first practice in France. Kind of similar? _Kind of similar?_ Give me a break. Rugby was nothing remotely close to football. Like, at all. Well, if you looked closely you did have to tackle the opponent when he had the ball but that was pretty much it.

So now, go and try to learn a complete new sport with a French coach who speaks English as you speak French, that is with a terrible accent and barely ten words of vocabulary. It's hard, trust me. Quil and Embry understood rather quickly, though, so they explained everything to me. Besides, practice worked better than theory with me. Once I got the hand on the rules, boy I loved this game. Even if running into someone without the helmet I was used to was a bit scary at the start.

And you had to get the ball in what we would call the end zone but you could only pass it backwards. Did the guy who invented this game have some sort of logic or what? Why do you have to go onwards but could only pass backwards? The answer I got from a French player was that the man who came up with the game was English. Oh yeah, when it comes to rugby, there's this big rivalry between France and England. And the English always complicate what could be simple, or so said that French dude.

These weird things aside, I quite enjoyed playing rugby. What I liked the most was that there were always tons of girls at practice or for the matches. Some were the girlfriends of the French players but the girlfriends' friends, the ones who were single, wow. They were hot. Plus, they knew what they were doing in bed. It was fantastic and even the fact that we didn't speak the same language wasn't a problem anymore. Their English was more than laughable but they didn't need to speak to get into my pants. Yeah, I loved France.

"Yo, Jake, dude. Wake up," Embry shouted at me with a slap on my forehead. I woke up, not even recalling to have fallen asleep. At least, it was quiet in the bus and it looked like we had reached our destination. I needed a bed, a shower and I needed a room where it would be dark.

"Man, I feel like I'm going to die," Quil complained when we got out of the bus. We rapidly grabbed our bags and crashed down on a bench in perfect synchronization. We were in what appeared to be a small town. It was early afternoon and it was so hot that a swimming-pool would have been the perfect present. There was almost no one in the streets. The bus left right after we were off, leaving a cloud of dust behind it.

"Me too. All I want is to lie down and find a way to make this drill in my head stop." I stretched my arms high above my head to feel the ache in my muscles. I needed some rest but not only because of all the alcohol ingested yesterday. My muscled needed to rest, too. Embry chuckled quietly next to me. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just that last night was…epic. You're gonna love the pictures I took." Why wasn't he as hung over as Quil and I were? It was unfair.

"Shit. You have pictures? Well, it could be useful, actually. I don't remember anything." Quil nodded to show that it was the same for him.

The sun was starting to give me another headache when the coach stepped in front of me, shielding me from the sunlight. I liked it. I didn't like the fact that we had to walk to the hotel. And he needed to remind me of why we were here. Right now, I had no idea. Quil was grumbling that we could at least have taken a taxi or something, until the coach got tired of his whining.

"Do you have cabs in your hometown? No. It's the same here. Quit being a girl, the hotel is just there." And it was. It took us less than five minutes to reach it. Embry checked us in because Quil wasn't really fit to do so and the coach spoke French like I did. Or maybe worse. The moment I had the key to my room in my hands, all I wanted to do was run, or rather drag myself, to it and sleep.

"Today, you can relax, there's no practice. You're free. Don't do anything stupid."

We agreed quickly and a few minutes later, I was on my bed, ready to doze off. The shutters, weird French stuff, were open as well as the window. I could hear people down at the pool but none of this prevented me from falling asleep. I was out the second my head touched the pillow.

I woke up the next morning, fresh, without any headache and ready to go run on the field. I went to have a shower which was more than needed before heading to the lobby. I found the coach sitting at a large table, eating breakfast. Quil and Embry were nowhere to be seen. I grabbed a plate that I filled with all sorts of yummy things and went to join the coach.

"Feeling better, Jake?"

"Yeah, much better. I just needed some sleep."

"Sure. Listen, last night was okay because we aren't in Seattle so it's all right to go party and drink your ass off. But I warn you. If you do something like that back at school, you can be sure you'll spend the following games sitting on the bench. Am I understood?"

He wasn't so much older than us but there was something in his voice which made it impossible for me to retort or even protest when he talked like that. I simply nodded before diving into my breakfast.

I didn't need him to remind me of what we were doing in that town anymore. Now that the alcohol wasn't blurring my mind, I remembered perfectly. We were going to practice and play some matches with the local rugby team which had just won the regional championship. They were some ranks underneath the team we played with the last couple of weeks in the national classification. I hoped it meant that it would be easier but I also knew that the fiercest games were the ones which opposed small teams which represented small towns near to each other.

It was too hot for us to practice until late afternoon so we decided to go explore the town. There was more activity than yesterday afternoon. Everyone seemed to know everybody and it made me think of home where it was the same. As much as I liked being here, I missed home. Then, we found out that they made wine in the town and that we could visit the precise place. We went, at the condition that we weren't going to take part in the tasting. It sucked but we had no choice. We spent the afternoon by the pool and it really felt like we were on vacation. But of course, we had practice afterwards.

We walked to the stadium which was incredibly smaller than the ones I was used to. The people were great, though. They were almost all very young. I was sure we all had the same age. We already knew the rules so it spared them the difficulty to explain them again. Plus, I was starting to recognize the French words for specific actions. They got us worn-out jerseys and I ended up being _numéro dix_. Number 10. We told them our names but in the heat of the exercises, it was simpler to shout the number inscribed on our back.

Because I was tall and I had a "good set of muscles", I played with the forward line. The scrum was the thing I had had doubts about the first time. It was weird to grab all your teammates to collide into the other team just to get the ball thrown in the middle. Moreover, if you weren't part of the team that put the ball in the scrum, you barely ever got it out. But it was fun. Mainly because we found out that during real matches, scrums were the best place to punch the opponents who were getting on your nerves without being caught by the referee.

After practicing that for a while, we did some push-ups and jogged around the field. I hadn't noticed earlier but lots of people had arrived to watch us. I guess we were the kind of foreign entertainment they didn't get often in the town. There were some old men and we had been told that they composed more than the majority of the audience on Sundays, when there was a match. And there were girls. Like lots and lots of girls. I was trying not to pay too much attention to them especially since more of them were certainly taken.

It was easy to spot which ones were only there because their boyfriends were on the field. They didn't pay any attention to what was going on, their eyes were riveted to their cell phones. Those were clearly off limits and it wasn't a problem. They weren't my type anyway. We all took a break a few minutes later to drink.

"Why is it so fucking hot in this country?" Embry complained after emptying an entire bottle of water. He was right, though. I was sweating so much that when I touched my arm, it was sticky. It was disgusting. My hair was plastered to my forehead and sweat was dropping from the top of my head down to my nose. Really sexy.

I grabbed my own bottle of water, wiping my forehead with my arm. All I could think of was the shower and the hotel swimming-pool. I scanned the crowd while trying to get my breathing back to normal. That's when I saw her. Just like in the movies, it felt like everything slowed down even if I was perfectly aware that it wasn't true. She was leaning against the long iron fence which was all around the field, her hands dangling in front of her. Her black hair was tied in a ponytail and a pair of sunglasses rested on top of her head. She was clever enough to realize that the sun was behind her so she didn't need them anymore. Not like those other girls. She was wearing a tiny, tiny short which made her legs look super long.

I was still trying to get my breathing under control but now, my heartbeat was also going wild. She was talking to her friend but was constantly looking up at the field as to make sure that we hadn't started again yet.

"Hey, Jake, come on, man." Quil pushed my shoulder to make me snap out of my moment. At the same time, the second girl said something which made them both look up at me. Quil grinned widely when he noticed it. "Did you pull something?"

"I don't know. We'll see later." We went back to practice to sweat a bit more. Every time I looked at the spectators, I had the nice surprise to see that she was directly gazing at me. And every time she would see that I had seen her, she would turn her head as if nothing had happened and I wasn't what she was interested in.

Practice ended half an hour later mainly because the sun had set and they didn't want to turn on the lights on the field. My mind was focused on one single word: shower. Yet, I wanted to go and talk to that girl. She may not be there anymore if I waited after my shower. On the other hand, I was sweating like hell and I must not have smelt like the best fragrance in the world. If she was here, she was certainly used to dirty rugby players. I had nothing to lose.

"Are you coming, Jake?" Embry asked. He had already taken his jersey off and it was casually thrown over his shoulder. It was his technique to show what a great chest he had. It always worked, by the way. Quil had already disappeared inside the locker room.

"I'll catch up with you later," I said before jogging towards the girl. _Yeah, very smart, Jake. As if you needed to push your body any more. _Her friend pointed at me and left within seconds despite what looked like the girl's protestation. I came to a stop right in front of her, trying to remember my poor French. She straightened up and she was so tall. Not as tall as I was, but close enough. It would be a nice change. She reminded me of that girl I used to date back in high school.

"Hey…_salut_…err…Jacob." I lamentably failed to introduce myself politely to end up pointing at my chest to show her that it was my name. _You're an idiot._ She was going to think that and she would be right.

"Hi, Jacob. I'm Mathilde." She waved and my heart did a little flip. She spoke English? Thank God, she spoke English. _You're still an idiot, though_. "I know French isn't the easiest language to learn so we can speak in English if you prefer."

"That would be better, yes. I'm a fail in French." She laughed quietly and my heat started a dance of its own. "I'm sorry I'm all sweaty. I was afraid you would leave while I was in the showers." She blushed at my frankness. I was a direct guy, there was no way I could change that. She regained her composure rather quickly, shaking her head to signify that it was okay.

"You should go and have a shower. Don't worry about me. I'll still be there." She blushed even more but this time, I had absolutely no idea why. I hesitated for a few seconds until she waved me off. So I went to the locker room to be assailed by Embry and Quil's questions.

"So? What happened?"

"What did she say? What's her name?"

"Dude, how does it come you're always getting the sexiest ones?"Quil whined. "It's so not fair."

"That's because you're no match for Jake. You act like a girl all the time." They kept on bickering but stopped quite shortly afterwards to focus on my situation again.

"Spill it, Jake."

"She sent me to the showers," I confessed, actually eager to be done with it so I could join her again.

"Oh, she's right. You stink, man." I pushed Embry on the shoulder but they were both right. I wanted to take a long shower but doing so with twenty other men isn't the ideal and besides, she wasn't going to wait forever. I dressed and was ready in record time. I didn't even have to look around for her because she was the one waiting for me.

"You look better," she stated, smiling and revealing her white teeth. All I could do was smile like a stupid person. Plus, I was having a hard time getting my focus off of her mouth, now. Her lips were slightly red and were more than inviting. _You could at least act like a gentleman if you don't want to make a fool of yourself._

"Thank you. It's hotter than what I'm used to, that's all."

"It's killing me, too. I think the weather has gone crazy."

I didn't know what to respond to that without sounding lame so I didn't say anything and let an awkward silence get the best of the conversation. She was clearly uncomfortable, fidgeting on her spot, not knowing what to say.

"So…I was thinking. Would you mind showing me around the place? I mean, I'm sure there're lots of beautiful spots into town." She bit her lip with hesitation, reddening it even more and sending weird sensations directly into my underwear. I wanted to know how it felt to have her teeth biting _my_ lips. "We could do that tomorrow, if you're free. We have this jogging stuff in the morning but after, that would be cool. Don't you think?" _Come on, say yes_. I wasn't asking much. I didn't know what she was imagining but I wasn't a kind of murderer. She had nothing to be afraid of. If she didn't want to, she just had to say the words. I wasn't going to get mad. I would be disappointed, sure. But I would survive.

"Okay. I know a nice place that you may like," she finally agreed, which had the effect of making me smile widely. I was also relieved. We agreed that she would meet me at the hotel because she had a car and I didn't. Then, she excused herself, saying that she had to bring her friend home. I watched her walk away, amazed at how long her legs were, at how steady her steps were and at how her short left very little to my intrepid imagination. She turned around suddenly, causing me to adjust my look.

"Don't eat lunch. I'll take care of it."

I was feeling like I was on a cloud when Embry and Quil came to join me. I didn't want to tell them what had happened but we were basically living together so they were bound to find out. They goofed around until we went to bed. They were like two idiots who had never grown up and were stuck in high school.

When I woke up the next morning, the only thing I could think of was: Mathilde. Her name was kind of hard to pronounce and definitely French. I was delighted that she could speak English almost as a native person. I didn't hear any accent in her voice, yesterday. It was nice. And it would render things so much easier. No more sign language. I was excited to see her again and also hoping that she was going to be less shy if it was only the two of us. We were alone yesterday but I was aware that the locker room was full of men and there still had been lots of people in the stadium.

The early morning was cooler than the rest of the day so we went for a run with the French players. We crossed the town to go jog among vines and back again to our hotel. We were going to have another practice tonight. In the meantime, I was free and pretty impatient for my date. Because it was a date. Embry and Quil were going to spend the afternoon at a French guy's house, surely to play video games or stuff like that. I told you, two teenagers.

Mathilde picked me up at the hotel in an old silverish* little car. She was wearing what looked like a pretty white summer dress with straps so small they were almost inexistent. She drove to a lake. It wasn't that big but it was nice. There was barely anyone in sight. No car parked at all. She withdrew a blanket and a large basket from the backseat. She bent to do so, causing the sunglasses on top of her head to fall to the ground.

"Oh, shoot," she said, bending further down to retrieve them. She didn't realize it but her action gave me a perfect view inside her cleavage. To occupy my mind on something else than her white bra, I took the basket from her hands. "There's a good spot over there where my friends and I always go for a picnic. Follow me." She put her sunglasses on and smiled a little when I gave her a military salute to respond to her order.

It turned out that Mathilde was an awesome cook. I'd never had such good food in my life. Not even my best friend's and that was saying a lot, trust me. She had taken care of preparing French dishes so I would get to appreciate the French gastronomy. She also brought a bottle of a great wine which was original because we had to drink it really chilled and with ice. Apparently, her father had come up with the idea and it was rather popular. I disobeyed the coach by drinking some but it wasn't like he was ever going to find out.

"Does your father work in the cooperative in town?" I asked, eager to know more about her life. We had been eating in silence for most of the last half hour but I had to get this party going.

"He used to. Now, he mainly travels the world but he's still in the wine industry. He goes to Chile, to Australia, to South Africa. He even went to California. That's not so far from where you live."

"No, it isn't. This wine is brilliant. You'll have to tell him." She nodded, before drinking from her glass. She accidently spilled some wine on herself and I watched in awe as the small drops of water slid down her lips to her chin and her neck. I reached towards her to press my finger to her skin, collecting the liquid. She blushed (again!) and then more when I licked the wine off of my finger. She was still embarrassed but I felt that it was because she liked me. "So. Did your father pass you his passion for wine?"

"Well, actually, yes. I just graduated from college. Now, I can work in the wine marketing that is, if someone wants me to work for them. I still haven't started looking for a job. I'm taking some time off."

"You're right. Who wants to work when you can enjoy such a perfect weather and such a perfect view?" I don't need to specify that I was looking at her when I said that. And there's no need to add that she blushed. But she smiled, too, leaning backwards, resting on her elbows. She crooked her neck after a few minutes to examine my face.

"What is it?" I asked, leaning towards her, my hand slightly brushing hers on the blanket. She dropped her gaze to it for a second but didn't pull it away, letting me play with her fingers. Her skin wasn't as white as I expected it to be against mine. Given the weather it wouldn't have been surprising if she had a tan. It suited her.

"Can I ask you something, Jacob?" she finally said, breaking the relative silence. You couldn't say it was silent when there were ducks on the water, cackling non-stop.

"Sure."

"Are you Native American?" I looked up at her when I heard the embarrassment in her voice. There was nothing to be embarrassed of. It was an honest question and I wasn't trying to hide it. I was proud of my origins. Besides, I was quite impressed that she asked it. Most of the girls noticed that I wasn't as white as some American guys but they never asked why. Maybe they didn't care.

"Yes I am. I'm from a small tribe on the Northern Pacific Coast called Quileute."

"Tell me about it." Oh, she really did care about it. It was nice but I didn't want to bother her. When I started talking about home, it was difficult for me to stop.

"I don't want to bother you."

"Are you kidding? I'm asking for it. Please, I'm interested." She lay completely down on the blanket, closing her eyes and turning her head on the other direction so I couldn't see her face. I didn't understand why she did it until I felt her fingers thread with mine. She was cute.

"Well, we live in a really small town called La Push. The name actually comes from French. The funny thing is that if there was still a real chief, it would be me. How cool is that? But I decided it would bring too much fame and fans so I let my father being head of the tribal council." She laughed at my joke, squeezing my hand. Her thumb had started to draw circles on my own hand. It made me want to lean more towards her. The only thing stopping me was that I didn't want to rush her. It was clear she liked me even if she was uncomfortable so I wanted her to feel okay. Instead, I opted for running my free fingers on her forearm.

"The town's next to the ocean and there's also a deep forest. It actually stops just at the top of high cliffs and we often jump from them into the ocean coz' we're fearless Indians. And there's this island a few miles from the shore. We call it James Island and it's an ancient burial ground for chiefs. When it's not raining, you can see it very clearly although that's not often! But you can't go over there if you're not a member of the tribe. It's also the case for the graveyards into town."

"Do people respect it or not? I heard that sometimes, tourists don't really care about sacred grounds."

"Yes, you're right. That happens sometimes but it's rare. I mean, people are aware that we aren't there just for show. We're real people living in the 21th century. We don't live in tipis and we don't wear feathers in our hair."

"But do you still have traditions like before or do you have completely given them up?"

"It's compulsory for us to learn our native language at the Tribal School. I needed to do so even more because of the high status of my family. And when I was a kid, I hated it." I liked talking about it, especially since she was really interested in it. I knew it because she kept on nodding and smiling all the time. My fingers passed her elbow to continue their exploration of her arm.

"Tell me something in Quileute." Her request found her way directly to my heart. A girl who wanted me to talk to her in my native tongue was a keeper. Too bad we lived on two different continents, thousands of miles away from each other.

"Well…you for example, you're an _Hokwat_. It means that you're not Indian like me. Your eyes are _kaliso_, brown. Your hair is _shipa_, black. Your dress is _kabala_, white. And I can count, too. D'you want to hear it?" She nodded, encouraging me further. I bent towards her face to place a kiss on the top of her head. She stopped breathing for a second before her body relaxed.

"_Wil_, one." I moved my lips to her forehead. "_Law_1, two." I moved to her nose. "_Kwal_, three." I moved to her cheek. "_Bayas_, four." I moved to the corner of her mouth. I heard her take a deep breath. "_Tasi_, five."

My lips landed gently on hers. I knew she was prepared for it because there was no way she couldn't not have seen that coming. Yet, she still gasped with surprise so I stopped, not moving at all. She wasn't moving either. I was seriously considering pulling away when I felt her lips move against mine and her hand tugging mine as if to make me come closer.

I complied happily, ending up hovering over her body. I didn't want to let go of her hand but I had to or I would have lost my balance and crushed her. I led it to my back before pulling mine away to rest my weight on my elbows. The feel of my mouth on hers was incredible. She tasted like wine, I found out when I ran my tongue against her closed lips. When she parted them to give me entrance, her hand grabbed my shirt while her other arm circled my waist to draw me even closer to her body. I was hyper aware of her so close proximity even if my whole attention was taken by our tongues fighting for dominance. She won because the feeling of her skin against the flesh of my back surprised me. It felt amazing and made me gasp, thus losing my mind and the control of our kiss.

She scratched my back lightly, running her fingernails up and down. An involuntary growl escaped my throat. Without realizing it, I pressed my entire body to hers, causing her to feel every single part of mine, especially the hard-on which was pressed to her thigh. She moaned not so quietly, bringing her leg up to my hip, pushing her dress higher to reveal the white skin which was hidden underneath. She had been embarrassed for little things but for the big deal, she wasn't at all. My lips deserted hers to go explore her neck, leaving kisses all over her collarbone. My teeth grazed her skin gently until they encountered her dress strap. I was about to push it out of the way when we heard a car door being closed and a dog barking.

It brought us both back to reality. I rested my forehead against hers, trying desperately to catch my breathing. She brought her leg down, pulled her hands off of me and smiled.

"Quileute is a nice language." Her statement had me laughing. I pressed my lips against hers once again, my hand stroking her hair. I was fighting with myself to not let my hands wander farther down than her shoulders considering that people would see us. She made it more difficult by locking her hands behind my neck, tugging at the hair there. It took me all my willpower to finally be able to pull away. As much as I wanted for things to get heat up again, I knew we weren't at the right place to do so.

I rolled off of her before sitting down exactly when we heard voices getting louder behind us. She sat up quickly and tried for a while to re-arrange her hair. It was a lost cause. There was grass all over it so she tied it up in a messy bun. She avoided my face until the walkers were out of ear's reach. I watched her every move, waiting for her to say something. She didn't, though, and I was feeling lost. It was like she was two different persons in the same body. When we were kissing, she wasn't hesitant at all but when our bodies weren't touching, she went back to her shy self.

"Hey, are you…" I started, actually worried that I might have done something wrong. I knew nothing about French dating etiquette. It wasn't like the other girls I'd been with cared about it. I'd wanted to try something different with Mathilde but it seemed that I had only screwed up.

"We should head back," she cut me off, putting all the stuff in her basket and standing up. I followed her lead, absolutely clueless about what to do. I'd been too fast. She was uncomfortable and I'd simply rushed things, ruining everything. I was an idiot.

We walked in silence towards the car and most of the short drive was spent like that, too. It was getting more than awkward. She parked in front of the hotel and killed the engine. Then, she surprised me by grabbing my hand. I turned towards her to see that she looked hesitant. To surprise me even more, she leaned closer until her lips were resting against mine. I let her take control, still wondering what was going on in her head.

"I had a great time," she whispered against my lips.

"Me too. It was wonderful. Will I see you tonight?" She knew I was only talking about practice. She groaned and sighed almost at the same time. It was a cute noise.

"I wish. I have a family dinner I can't bail out of. I'll see you tomorrow at the match." I was a bit disappointed to have to wait an entire day before seeing her again but I didn't have the choice. She brushed her lips against mine and I was out of the car.

It was almost time for practice so I went to the stadium, letting the images of what happened play in my mind. She had smelled like the peaches we had for dessert and tasted like wine. It was a perfect combination. The skin of her neck was very soft but not as soft as the skin of her thigh that I'd managed to feel when I had secured her leg over my hip. I needed to focus on something else, right now.

I joined Quil and Embry to endure their shower of questions. They got the basics of the day even if I kept the best parts for myself. I found out that their afternoon had also been quite productive when I was told of a certain hot action in a pool involving Embry and some random girl.

Practice was the same as the day before, minus some spectators who might have realized that we weren't giant freaks but simple men who didn't speak the language than them. The fact that Mathilde wasn't there wasn't motivating me either. I stayed with the guys after we were done for good measure while all I wanted was to go to bed, fall asleep and already be tomorrow afternoon.

I woke up the next day eager to play and to show my girl that even if I was American, I knew how to play rugby. Because she was my girl, I had no doubt about that. I didn't want to give myself headaches over her puzzling attitude and reactions. It was clear she liked me. If the rest was only shyness, I would be able to take care of it rather easily.

Outside, the air was heavier than the previous days. It also looked like it could start raining at any time. There were big, grey clouds in the sky. The heat was still there, though. This match was going to kill me even if it was only a friendly one. They had invited the team of a very close by town. We met all the other players before the match and it was nice to see that they knew each other and could talk and joke around together while being opponents on the field.

I entered the field at the start of the game yet, I had to scan the bleachers to make sure that she was there. She said she would be and I knew that if she wasn't, I wouldn't be able to concentrate. Fortunately, she was here with what I started to refer to as her trademark sunglasses on top of her head. Our eyes met for a second. She waved discretely at me, sending my heart into overdrive.* I was completely motivated, now.

A few minutes after the game started, I realized that even if it was a friendly match, it wasn't less fierce than a regular one. The ground was so dry that in some spots, there was no grass but only earth. Hard earth. Being tackled on it hurt. At least, it meant that I had the ball. Once, I had it in my hands and started running when someone collided into me, rendering my vision blank. We both fell on the ground, my knees hitting it first. My team still managed to try right after this action.

The guy who sent me down extended his hand towards me to help me up. I appreciated the gesture even more because he was in the other team. He said something that sounded like a question so I assumed he was asking if I was okay. I nodded at the same time as I felt water on my face. We both looked up to realize that it was raining.

Yet, it didn't stop us from playing. But I would have never thought that earth could transform into mud so rapidly. When we fell off, it wasn't as hard as half an hour ago. Instead, our clothes and our skin were brown, now.

Close to the end of the game, I ended up tackling someone, knocking my own head in the process. Before I could even register what had happened, at least six players kind of crashed on us to form a maul. I'd never really been at the bottom of one but I knew what was likely to happen to me so it didn't surprise me when someone's knee banged into my face or when another guy unceremoniously stepped on my stomach with his studs. It wasn't a surprise but it hurt.

The referee stopped the action because someone apparently committed a foul*. Without lying, it took me a whole minute to get everybody off of me to be able to stand up. My hair was all muddy and my face ached. I was about to go back to my position when the referee called my number.

"_Numéro 10! Dehors! Tu saignes_!"

Yeah, but no. I had no idea what he just said. I looked around until I saw Quil rolling his eyes on the other side of the field. He was playing for the other team.

"You're out, Jake!" he translated.

"Out? Why?"

"Coz' you're bleeding, man!" I touched my face to see that they were right. The blood was mixed with rain but I was definitely bleeding. I jogged to the side, cursing the stupid rule that stated that once a player was bleeding he had to get out of the field until he was okay again.

I was bleeding just above my right eyebrow. It was a small cut but my entire right eye was swollen. I was going to exhibit a black eye before the end of the night. As long as I had my special nurse to take care of me, I didn't mind.

The game was over minutes after that. The team Embry and I played for won, which gave us an excuse to make fun of Quil in the locker room. Not that we usually needed one anyway. The rain hadn't stopped and was patting so hard on the roof that we could barely hear each other. I didn't want to waste any time, though. I was desperate to be clean again to go find Mathilde. I wanted to know what she thought of me playing rugby. I also wanted to kiss her and do all kind(s) of stuff to her.

Because the place they all chilled out after matches was on the other side of the field, I ended up jogging under the rain and trying to avoid puddles so I wouldn't stain my white tee-shirt. I found her inside, talking with other girls, a beer in her hand. She was so deep into the conversation that she didn't notice I had stopped right behind her.

"Gotcha," I whispered in her ear, my arms sneaking around her waist. I startled her so much that she literally jumped in the air, causing all the other girls to laugh at her. I didn't know if it was okay to kiss her right now. We had just spent one afternoon together and had only shared a couple of kisses. But she smiled so widely when she turned around that I couldn't resist.

I bent down, catching her lower lip between mine. Her hands flew to my neck, her bottle of beer cooling the back of my shoulder. My own hands went to rest on her hips, my fingers touching the bare skin under her tank top and drawing her body closer to mine. She parted her lips to breathe and I took the opportunity to slide my tongue in her mouth. I knew we had to stop because we were in public but the feeling of her tongue against mine was clouding my mind.

She's the one who pulled away when she heard her friends snigger. She took a deep breath and untangled herself from me to take a very long sip on her beer. She faced the girls to introduce me. I simply waved, too busy trying to breathe correctly to speak. I was also well aware that although she was blushing, her hand still rested on my arm. She led me to a corner of the room where I leaned against the wall, draping my arm around her waist to make her come closer until her back was against my chest.

"So, what did you think of the match?" I whispered in her ear. I placed a soft kiss on her neck. She was rather embarrassed that everybody could see us yet she sighed contently when I kissed her cheek. We spent the next half hour talking about the match and random stuff. She enquired about my eye, touching it lightly with her fingers. It would have been nice if it wasn't hurting so much. I grabbed her hand, not letting go of it. She was getting comfortable by the minute. She was leaning more against me and when the match on TV started, she rested her head on my chest.

On screen, the French rugby team was playing against Italy. It was nice to watch really good professional teams play. The room was crowded, something that I hadn't noticed while I was kissing her. I watched the game intently for a whole fifteen minutes until I got bored. The Italians kind of really sucked. Instead, I decided to concentrate on Mathilde's fingers which were tickling my arm, in a good way. My fingers sneaked under her tank top once again to stroke her skin. It made her snuggle closer to me. That made _me_ feel hot and rather uncomfortable in my pants.

I brought my other hand to her face and tilted her chin up. I kissed her slowly, my tongue mimicking in her mouth the way my fingers were moving on the flesh of her waist. She sighed in my mouth. When I opened my eyes, she was looking at me. I pulled away from the kiss, smiled slightly and while looking at her, I pushed my hand underneath the waistband of her skirt. She froze, clearly surprised but kissed my shoulder so I took it as her approval. My fingers grazed her panties until I was cupping her sex. I could feel the wetness of her excitement on the fabric. A low groan escaped my throat.

"I want you," I growled in her ear before sucking on it. She bucked her hips against my hand when I moved it up and down her underwear. She stopped my hand, saying something about being in public. I knew that even if it was true, right now I could have had sex on the counter with fifty witnesses. I wanted her. It was as simple as that.

She was still hesitating, which was driving me crazy. She was sending mixed signals as if she was playing with me. Before I could get mad, she took my hand to lead me outside. We went into an old locker room. The second she locked the door, I spun her around, pushed her to the wall and pressed my lips urgently to hers.

"I want you so badly." I thrust my hips against hers, letting her feel how hard I was. She moaned and did what I'd been imagining the first time I'd talked to her. She bit my lip. It made me harder. I wanted to touch every single part of her body. I grabbed her hips, lifting her up. She locked her legs around my waist, her skirt moving higher so her centre was right against my erection. I thrust my hips once more while letting my hands roam her sides. Up and down. Up and down until I sneaked them under her tank top.

Her entire body shivered when my hands grazed her bra. I let her take control of our kiss to cup her covered breasts, running my thumbs over them. I broke the kiss to get some air. I left kisses across her jaw to her ear.

"You feel so good," I said, my fingers touching the flesh at the top of her breasts before pushing the bra out of the way to touch them properly. I couldn't see what I was doing with her top still on but she truly felt amazing. She whispered my name very close to my ear, sending extra sensations to my midsection. I reached to unclasp her bra to make it more comfortable for her but she spoke again, this time making me freeze.

"Jake, stop…" I didn't understand what was going on. She couldn't ask to stop now, could she? She had had plenty of occasions to stop me before and she chose _that_ precise moment? I let go of her breasts, my hands shaking with anger. I still made sure that she landed safely on her feet and backed away from her.

"What's wrong with you?" I roared, turning around to see her adjusting her clothing. She was so fucking hot and she was only there to play with me. I couldn't believe I'd fallen for her 'shy girl' act. "Do you think you can turn me on and throw me away before finishing? Do you find that's funny?" She looked hurt but I couldn't have cared less.

"Jacob…please. Listen. It's not what you think. Really. I just…I've never done that before." _Hold on_. "I mean…I've never had sex like…" Holy shit! She was a virgin? _Dude, you're the stupidest person walking on Earth_. I must have looked shocked because she blushed strongly, waving her hands like my sister did when she wanted to take something back in a conversation.

"It's not what you think." What was it then? "What I mean is, I've never slept with someone I just met two days before. But I know you're leaving on Tuesday and I really want to but I don't know you so well and I'm kind of self-conscious and I don't want you to think that I'm a…slut." Oh, if that was all, we could work on that. Instead of being angry at her, I re-directed my anger toward myself. I should have sensed that something was up with her although I wasn't a mind reader and female psychology was obscure science for me.

"It's all right, baby. I'm sorry." I took her in my arms. She hugged me back, her arms circling my waist and pressing where the French guy had walked on me. I winced, trying to block out the pain. "Just tell me if you're uncomfortable and I'll stop, okay?"

She stepped away from me, took a deep and needed inspiration and pulled her top over her head. She was about to do the same with her bra and I wanted to stop her but she was quicker. She tossed it at me and I missed. All I could concentrate on was her two breasts pointing at me and urging me to touch them, to suck on them. I crashed my lips to hers, pulling her with me to another wall. As soon as I felt the cool tide against my back, I bent my head to suck on her left breast. She moaned and moaned, crying my name when I bit gently on her nipple.

"Please, don't stop…" she managed to say when I stilled my mouth, afraid that she didn't want me to. But I stopped anyway to take my shirt off. She shouldn't be the only one shirtless. I bent down again to be stopped this time by her hand travelling up and down my chest. She watched in awe as her fingers moved from one muscle to another. She left goose bump on her path.

"What do they feed you in La Push? Steroids?" I laughed, capturing her mouth in mine and turning us around so she was pressed against the wall. Her back hit something because she cried in pain and a second later, we were literally having a shower together. I started laughing against her mouth and lowered us both to the floor. Water was soaking us and I reached to lick off the drops rolling over her breasts.

I moved my hand to her thigh, careful to check her face to be sure that she was okay. Her eyes were closed and she was smiling. She was more than okay. I moved my hand higher and higher, feeling her body shiver when I shoved her panties to the side.

"You're so wet," I groaned before realizing that maybe, she didn't want me to talk like that. Yet, she bucked into my hand and suddenly sat up, her fingers already unbuttoning my pants. Her wet hair was glued to her face and she looked beautiful.

"I want to touch you." She pushed on my chest to make me lie down and unzipped my pants. I helped her getting them off along with my underwear. She swallowed hard when she took in my massive erection. She looked up at me and I could see the apprehension in her eyes. I was also very conflicted. I really wanted her to touch me, if it was the only thing she was going to do, but at the same time, I wanted her to be comfortable.

"You don't have to if…" I didn't finish my sentence, gasping when she wrapped her fingers around me, the water making it easier for her and _so_ much better for me. I closed my eyes, hissing every time her thumb would brush over the tip. I wanted her so bad that I had to make her stop or everything would be finished earlier than anticipated. I was about to tell her that when I felt her wet tongue replace her fingers.

"Oh, shit!" I hissed, losing myself in the feeling of her tongue sliding up and down my length. Suddenly, I felt her hot breath so close to the wetness of her tongue and the contrast almost made me come.

I sat up, startling her, to push her gently on the floor. It took me less than five seconds to get her skirt and her panties off of her. And I was touching her again.

"I want you so bad. I want you now." She nodded, her breathing as labored as mine. She spread her legs a little wider when she felt me at her opening. "It's gonna be okay. You're not a slut." I kissed her hungrily, tasting myself on her lips while I filled her in one long thrust. She gasped in my mouth and I stopped, letting her adjust. Then, her legs locked around my waist, her feet digging in my ass.

"You're not a slut," I repeated, my head resting on her shoulder. I started to thrust into her, feeling how tight and perfect she was. I couldn't even talk anymore. All I could do was groan and groan. Her fingernails were digging in my back, forcing me closer to her.

"Faster, Jake." I growled at her request, complying and filling her so completely that I was afraid her body was going to break. I really wasn't going to last any longer but I didn't need to help her reach her climax. Her body started to quiver and she cried out my name at the same time as I came inside of her. I raised my head, kissing her breath away.

"That was…incredible," she whispered when I pulled away, already missing her warmth. The shower had stopped but we were both totally naked, soaked and sweaty. I watched her chest rise and fall as she was trying to slow her heartbeat. I couldn't believe I'd thought she was just playing with me earlier. She was amazing.

"You're not a slut but I believe you just got a free pass to La Push." The words were out without me realizing it. I looked at her, hoping that I hadn't ruin the moment. We'd only known each other for two days after all. Yet, I would love for her to come and visit me, for us to get to know each other better.

"I would love that," she responded, smiling widely at me and rolling over so she was on top of me. She rested her chin on my chest and she was clearly more comfortable now that we had been together and that it wasn't awkward anymore.

I was dancing inside that she wanted to come and visit me. I didn't want to leave on Tuesday but if she was going to come later during the summer, it would ease the pain I started to feel at the simple thought of being away from her. That was weird.

"Hey, Jake. Did you bring any towel with you?" she asked, her wet hair sprawled on my chest. Now, that she mentioned it, I had no idea how we were going to get out of the locker room soaking wet and still not attract attention. I shook my head, a grin on my face.

"I guess we're stuck in there, then." She laughed at my words and I rolled us over for another round.

* * *

A/N: So.....what do you think? Isn't my Jacob hot?

There is one thing that I changed when my beta mentioned it. I know it's weird. In rugby, when you TRY, you SCORE. And if you want to know everything, a try is worth 5 points.

I changed the way the Quileute words were written so it would work on the website. But if you have the proper font on your computer (if you don't where to find it, shoot me a PM), try it, it really is more beautiful to see than what is written in the fic. I don't give you translation for the French here because it is either totally understandable or Quil perfectly translated it in the story.

I hope you liked it! If you did, you know what to do :)


End file.
